Sarbrina McMahon Morgan life
by McMahon Lover
Summary: Original character Sabrina McMahon Morgan is happily to marry to Alex Morgan. and everything is going good for them. They are the proud of parent of twin little Alex and Lila. so if everything is wonderful for them. so why is Alex accused his wife Sabrina of cheating on him.
1. Chapter 1introscharactersprologue

_Sabrina McMahon life _

**Disclaimers:** I do now owners of the any of characters that will be appearances in this story. They all belong to themselves or to the WWE.

**Author Notes:** I do owner several characters that will be appearances in this story. I decide to repost this story and I made dramatic to the storyline.

Introduction

Sabrina Evelyn McMahon Morgan is the last child of Vince and Linda McMahon and she working for the family business just like her older siblings. After Sabrina's last relationship with WWE Superstars John Cena ends so abruptly, she swore off dating Superstars.

Her mom fixed her up with Alex Morgan, attractive handsome gentlemen. And they hit off, and soon they were dating. After dating for two years, Alex propose to Sabrina who accepts immediately she was finally happy and had a man who love her unconditional. On Friday September 19, 2008, Sabrina and Alex tied the knot in a lavish autumn like wedding.

Three years later, in April of 2011, Sabrina found out that she was pregnant with her and Alex first child. And everyone was excited and nine months later on December 3, 2011, Sabrina gave birth to twin a bouncing baby boy who as named, Alexander James, and a beautiful baby girl who was Lila Elizabeth Morgan.

Main Characters:

Sabrina McMahon, 30, my character and Executive Vice of President of the WWE

Alex Morgan, 31 Sabrina's husband

Vince McMahon, CEO and Chairman, of the WWE.

Linda McMahon

Stephanie McMahon Levesque 38, Chief Brand Officer

Vincent McMahon Jr. 34, my character and WWE Superstars

Kacie McMahon 32, Vincent Jr., wife.

Cameo

Shane and Marissa McMahon

Prologue

Sabrina has everything a girl could ever want, and handsome attractive husband who loved her unconditional and worship the ground she walking on. especially on how her last relationship ends with WWE Superstar, she swore off dating superstar. Alex has totally faith and trust in her. If he has faith and trusts her, all this time then why he is accusing his wife of 6 years of cheating on him…

Someone is plant the seed of cheating in Alex's head, and someone who is closer to Sabrina. Why is this person doing to do to this to Sabrina especially, after how her last relationship, ends with WWE Superstar.

The person plant the seed in Alex's is responsibility for her relationship ends so abruptly. Alex should know better especially seen that he help Sabrina get over the superstar that she was seeing. He should continue to have faith, and trust in Sabrina and not let someone plant any seed of doubt in his mind about his wife.


	2. Chapter 2 Sabrina & Stephanie talk

_Sabrina McMahon life _

Chapter 1- Sabrina and Stephanie talk

Sabrina was at Monday night RAW that was at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn New York. She is backstage in locker room watching the show when Stephanie walks into the locker room and she knew that something is bothering Sabrina so she decide to talk with her little sister.

Hey, sis, she said, sitting down on the couch next to her.

Hi, Steph.

So, how are thing at the Morgan household? She asked casual

Things are not good, Steph, she replied, while still watching RAW.

What do you mean things are not good. Is there something wrong, Brie? You know that you can always talking to me about anything you know that? She said

Yes, I know sis. Right now, I have no earthly idea on where, Alex is get information that I am cheating on him with superstar. Stephanie had a shock look on her face. You know that I swore off dating superstar before meeting him.

Yes, I do know that. What kind of information does Alex have?

Alex had information of me cheating on him, which is false Steph. I am in love with him.

So, Alex is believes the information that you are cheating.

Yes.

Who in the hell does he think is he, huh. How can he believe information over you his wife of six years?

I wish I know. He is sound like a paranoid asshole if you ask me Steph. I am not cheating on him with anyone and that include superstars. Why would I want to destroy everything that I have him it doesn't makes sense.

Of course it is doesn't. I know that you would never cheat on him, Bri.

Thanks Steph for believing in me.

You're welcome. There has to be a reason why he would think that though. Do you know where he got his information?

No, he wouldn't tell me where he got this information. I honestly believe someone is trying to break up my marriage to him Steph.

Well, that might be but who would want to do that knowing that you have twins with him.

I don't know who would do this to me. I need to find way to convince Alex that I am not cheating on him with anyone. He is the only one that I want to spend the rest of my life. I don't want no one else I want him.

The only way you can do that Bri, is asking ours parents or you're in-laws to take little Alex and Lila for the night and that you can show him, how much you are in love with him and that you are not cheating.

I guess I am going have to do that Steph.

Hey, this Friday is your birthday

Yes, but everyone is going to come over the house to celebration my birthday.

True, but that is the prefect opportunity to ask mom if she will take the twins for the night and then rush everyone out and show Alex.

You have any good idea on how? She asked

I am sure that you have a sexy negligée don't you. If you don't I have one that I will bring with me.

No, I have one.

Then use it… Be a tigress in the bedroom on Friday night with him. Strip for him. Do anything to prove him that you are in love with him and him only.

I hope this work.

It will trust me. I know what I am going talking about.

All right I will trust you then.

Good girl.


End file.
